baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Illasera
|allegiance = Neutral |acid = |cold = |electricity = |fire = |magic = |magical_cold = |magical_fire = |crushing = |missile = |piercing = |slashing = |name = Illasera |image = Illasera ILLISAR Portrait ToB.png |level = 20/1 |xp_value = 10000 |strength = 17 |dexterity = 17 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 14 |wisdom = 14 |charisma = 9 |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 11 |racial_enemy = |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 1 |recovery_time = 60 |effective_ac = 6 |s_v_death = 9 |s_v_wand = 5 |s_v_polymorph = 7 |s_v_breath = 9 |s_v_spell = 6 |spells = * Agannazar's Scorcher * Mirror Image * Vocalize * Fireball * Lightning Bold * Haste * Domination * Sunfire * Flesh to Stone * True Sight * Disintegrate * Spell Turning * Finger of Death * Prismatic Spray * Summon Efreeti * Abi-Dalzim's Horrid Wilting * Symbol, Stun * Symbol, Fear * Time Stop * Wwail of the Banshee |items = * Elven Chain Mail * Ring of the Princes * The Paws of the Cheetah * Dagger +2 * Potion of Extra Healing |creature_code = ILLASERA |bg1ee_tbp1 = no |bg1ee_wo_sod = no |bg1_wo_totsc = no |bg1_w_totsc = no |bg1_totsc = no |bg1ee_w_sod = no |bg1ee_sod = no |bg2ee_tbp2_got = |bg2ee_soa = no |bg2ee_tob = yes |bg2_soa_wo_tob = no |bg2_soa_w_tob = no |bg2_tob = yes }} Illasera is a female Bhaalspawn and the first member of The Five that Gorion's Ward encounters. Illasera appears at the very start of ''Throne of Bhaal'' to intercept and kill Gorion's Ward. She may have several henchmen accompanying her depending on how powerful Gorion's Ward's party is. Gameplay Despite being a member of The Five, Illasera is a fairly weak opponent and has very simple behaviors. She also does not have any notable abilities or defenses, aside from immunity to backstabs. Illasera's spells are cast at the lowest power level as she has only one mage level. Most of her low level spells are cast only once, and in a fixed order. She can cast Symbol, Stun once, but only if the main character's level is higher than 18 and there is at least one other party member, and Abi-Dalzim's Horrid Wilting once, but only if the main character's level is higher than 21 and there is at least one other party member. She has a number of other high level spells, but they are never used: Time Stop (x1), Wail of the Banshee (x1), Finger of Death (x1), Prismatic Spray (x1), Summon Efreeti (x1), Disintegrate (x2), Flesh to Stone (x1). Illasera has four henchmen (three fighters and one mage), but depending on the party's level and the number of party members, they may not all appear. If the main character is alone or if the party's level is lower than 10, only Illasera will appear. If the party's level is at least 20 and there are fewer than four party members, or if the party's level is lower than 20 and there is at least one other party member, the three fighters will appear. In all other cases, all four henchmen will appear. Notes *According to David Gaider, the fight with Illasera was toned down heavily from initial designs. The reasoning behind this was because players might start the expansion with a newly created character and this fight could be too difficult in that case. Also, the initial concept for Illasera was an archer with some unique special abilities of her own, rather than a generic fighter/mage. Appendix External links * Category:Infobox incomplete Category:Bhaalspawn